kamenriderkivafandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Kiva (Rider)
is the primary protagonist and eponymous character of the 2008 Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Kiva. Kiva is a title passed down through generations in the Royal Fangire family from parent to child. It may refer to any the following characters. WataruKurenai.png| Wataru Kurenai|link=Wataru Kurenai Masao Kurenai.jpg| Masao Kurenai (New Kiva)|link=Masao Kurenai Decade-Wataru.png| Wataru|link=Wataru DCD-Beetle Fangire human.jpg| Beetle Fangire|link=Beetle Fangire KMKiva.jpg| Kamen Rider Bujin Kiva|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Kiva Novel In the novel reimagination of the TV series, Kiva is Wataru's Fangire form. With that, Kivat, Basshaa and Dogga do not exist in this story. Meanwhile, Jiro/Garulu, who is in turn, a Fangire Hunter. And Nago never befriends Wataru, who ends up as the final villain. He died after his Rider Kick collides with Wataru's kick. Etymology "Kiva" is an abbreviation for "KING OF VAMPIRE", which plays in Kiva's connections to the Fangire King. The Japanese name also comes from a reading for the word . Forms Kiva has multiple forms that provide him with different weapons and abilities. Kiva's motif is that of a vampire, with his final attacks inherited from Maya. However, unlike his predecessor, Wataru's nature as a human-fangire hybrid leaves him unable to fully utilize Kiva's full power with the Chains. Additionally, Tatsulot and Zanbat serve as restraints to keep the power of Kiva from taking complete control of Wataru. *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 98 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 6 tons **Normal kicking power: 8 tons ***Darkness Moon Break: 30 tons **Maximum jump height: 85 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 6.5 seconds is Kiva's default form, accessed through a bite from Kivat, who status determines Kiva's ability in a battle. He is able to see in the dark with his visor called the . In this form, Kiva can use any of the Fuestles, with the Wake Up Fuestle to open up the Catena Chains on his right leg known as the made of so Kiva can use his attack. The kick has an impact of 30,000 kg., enough to leave a crater in the shape of a bat's wings (Kiva's insignia) on any surface upon contact; the glass body of a Fangire shatters almost instantly. Kiva can also perform a stronger variation of the Darkness Moon Break when engulfed in Castle Doran's fire. When the Darkness Moon Break is performed, day turns into night and a crescent moon appears in the sky. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Kiva was able to perform the , which involves Kiva jumping into the air and striking the opponent with a superman punch. Kiva Form's ending theme is entitled "Destiny's Play". - Arms Monster Forms= *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 90 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 5 tons **Kicking power: 9 tons **Maximum jump height: 40 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 1.5 seconds is Kiva's form accessed from being energized by the Demon Beast-Sword Garulu Saber. In this form, the Omnilens and Kiva's chest/left arm armor turn a shade of blue called which places Kiva under the influence of Garulu. This form's power is linked to the phases of the moon, and is at its peak when the moon is naturally full. The Garulu Form is capable of unleashing a blast of sound, has increased speed and cunning due to the form's animalistic ferocity and is able to perform the . When it is performed, day turns to night and a full moon appears in the sky, as it references a human's transformation into a werewolf. Its motif is that of a . In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Kiva in Garuru Form is able to perform the Wolfen Full Moon - a powerful slash from the Garulu Saber backed by the moon's power. Garulu Form's ending theme is entitled "Shout in the Moonlight". - Basshaa= *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 92 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 3 tons **Kicking power: 3 tons **Maximum jump height: 20 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 6 seconds. **Maximum swimming speed: 162 kt. is Kiva's form accessed from the Basshaa Fuestle and granting him access to the Demon Sea Gun Basshaa Magnum. In this form, the Omnilens and Kiva's chest/right arm armor turn a shade of green called which places Kiva under the influence of Basshaa. While in this state, Kiva loses most of his strength and agility, but gains a mastery of long range combat and is able to analyze an opponent's weak point to target with accurate marksmanship. Basshaa Form can also manipulate water, able to create rain as well as a pool of water necessary to perform the . When it is performed, day turns to night and a half moon forms in the sky, as it references the change ebb and flow of the tides during its phase. Its motif is that of the . In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Kiva in Basshaa Form is able to perform the Basshaa Finger - an attack that consists of quick pulling on the Basshaa Magnum's hammer to launch fast and powerful water projectiles. Basshaa Form's ending theme is entitled "Innocent Trap". - Dogga= *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 150 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 15 tons ***Dogga Thunder Slap: 30 tons **Kicking power: 4 tons **Maximum jump height: 10 meteres **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 10 seconds is Kiva's form accessed from the Dogga Fuestle and granting him access to the massive Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer. In this form, Kiva's entire upper body gains bulky armor and the Omnilens turn a shade of violet called , placing Kiva under Dogga's influence. In this form, Kiva loses most of his speed but gains unbelievable strength, able to overpower a Fangire easily. Dogga Form is able to manipulate electricity, using it as part of his finisher, the . The Dogga Hammer can see through the invisibility of Fangires, thanks to the True Eye gaffed into the warhammer. When it is performed, day turns to night while a hazy moon and thunderbolt form in the sky, the latter referencing its motif of and how it was brought to life. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Kiva in Dogga Form is able to perform the Armor Hammer - a powerful hammer strike from Kiva with his Dogga Arm. Dogga Form's ending theme is entitled "Silent Shout". }} - DoGaBaKi= *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 140 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 10 tons **Normal kicking power: 15 tons **Maximum jump height: 50 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 5 seconds , shortened from , is Kiva's rarely seen form, accessed by the summoning of all three Arms Monsters. In this form, Kiva's left arm turns into the , his right arm turns into the , and his upper body turns into the . In this form, Kiva can use all three Arms Monster weapons at once and the Darkness Moon Break. However, due to the danger it presents to Kiva and the Arms Monsters, Kiva can only assume this form for five minutes before its power becomes lethal to him. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Kiva in DoGaBaKi Form is able to perform the Gate Crasher - A powerful slash with the Garulu Saber enforced from the brute strength of DoGaBaKi Form. - Emperor= *Rider height: 210 cm. *Rider weight: 100 kg. *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 18 tons **Normal kicking power: 32 tons ***Emperor Moon Break 150 tons **Maximum jump height: 180 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 3.0 seconds is the true form of Kiva, referred to as the and the most powerful form at Wataru's disposal. The fifth form accessed, the first emergence of Emperor Form comes about from the reaction to Wataru's rage from the harm coming to Mio, his girlfriend, which summoned the Demon Imperial Dragon Tatsulot to awaken the form. By pulling the switch on Tatsulot's head, Wataru can activate Tatsulot's and activate one of several "Fever" finishing attacks through a roulette system. With this form, Kiva can destroy both the body and the soul of a Fangire. Because of this Wataru has gradually abandoned using his other forms in favor of Emperor Form. Emperor Form initially appeared in promotions for Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World at the Tokyo Toy Show 2008. On the album SUPERNOVA by TETRA-FANG, Emperor Form is referred to as "Empire form." Emperor Form's ending theme is entitled "Supernova". - Fangire Emperor= When Wataru's Fangire blood is awakened by the Swallowtail Fangire he temporarily became a Fangire version of Emperor Form gaining the Fangire's signature stained glass appearance and becoming a berserker attacking friend or foe. This caused Wataru to go into isolation until encouraged to fight again. - DoGaBaKi Emperor= is actually a true final form seen the Adventure Battle DVD, when Kiva accesses Emperor Form while in DoGaBaKi Form. In this form, Kiva can use all three Arms Monster weapons and execute the DoGaBaKi Emperor Break. }} - Flight Style= *Height: 1.8 meters *Wing span: 3.8 meters *Weight: 100 kg. *Ability perimeters *Top flight speed: Mach 3.4 **Punching power: 10 tons **Kicking power: 18 tons **Maximum jump height: ∞m (Able to fly) Resulting from infusing his own desire into the Bloody Rose, Wataru's Fangire nature is triggered as Kiva transforms from Emperor Form into , a dragon-like form called the which is similar to the Fangires' ability to become Sabbats. In Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World, Arc uses his Legendorga baptism to turn Wataru from a Human/Fangire hybrid into a full Legendorga by forcing him to assume the form in an attempt to kill his father, Otoya Kurenai, though his father managed to bring him back with Wataru reverts back to his Human/Fangire hybrid. Wataru later re-accesses Flight Style to defeat the giant Rider. Ironically, the Legendorga version of Flight Style has a darker color scheme as it's golden accent turns brown and the red color on his wing turns from red into maroon. Flight Style uses the blades on his wings called the to perform the attack and breathes the from his . These abilities come into play for its finishing attack, the . - Bat Fangire= In Kamen Rider Kiva (novel), Kamen Rider Kiva's Kiva form is Wataru's Bat Fangire form and Kivat-bat the 3rd never exists. In addition, Wataru's Fangire form looks identical to his Rider Form, but only lacks the Kivat belt and his finisher is the Fangire Kick, which emits a similar attack to the Darkness Moon Break. - Final Form Ride= Kamen Rider Decade's Final Form Ride allows Kiva to change into the . Once the Final Attack Ride Card is in, the bow can be pulled back, getting the Hell's Gate to open up for the Decade Fang attack. }} Rider Cards Several Rider Cards allow Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade to access the power of Kiva. *'Kamen Ride Card': Regained when Tsukasa acknowledges Wataru as the Fangires' King. Decade uses the card to assume Kiva's Kiva Form. A Kamen Ride: Kiva card is also possessed by Diend, which he uses to summon Kiva. First used in the World of Faiz to battle Kamen Rider Ryuga. Kamen Ride Kiva.jpg|Kamen Ride: Kiva KRD-Decade_Kiva.jpg|Decade as Kiva *'Form Ride Card' **'Kiva Garulu': Decade assumes Kiva's Garulu Form. Unlike Kiva himself, who is left-handed in this form, Tsukasa prefers his right hand. **'Kiva Basshaa': Decade assumes Kiva's Basshaa Form. **'Kiva Dogga': Decade assumes Kiva's Dogga Form. Form Ride Kiva Garulu.jpg|Form Ride: Kiva Garulu Form Ride Kiva Dogga.jpg|Form Ride: Kiva Dogga Form Ride Kiva Basshar.jpg|Form Ride: Kiva Basshar *'Final Kamen Ride Card': When Kamen Rider Decade is in his Complete Form, he uses the K-Touch to summon the Final Forms of the Nine Heisei Riders. After he presses the Rider's symbol, a card of that Rider's Final Form appears in a set of nine on Kamen Rider Decade's chest. The Kiva Emperor card summons Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form, armed with the Zanvat Sword. Using the Kiva Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a Final Zanvat Slash-style attack alongside Kiva Emperor Form. Final Kamen Ride Kiva Emperor.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Kiva Emperor *'Final Form Ride Cards': The Kiva Arrow card transforms Kiva into a large Kivat-like bow with an arrow resembling Kiva's sealed Hell's Gate leg. Final Form Ride Kiva Arrow.jpg|Kiva Arrow *'Final Attack Ride Card': With the Kiva Arrow, Decade/Diend performs the Decade/Diend Fang which fires the arrow, unfolding to hit the target in similarly to Kiva's Darkness Moon Break kick. Decade holds the arrow vertically while Diend holds it like a crossbow. **In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, when Tsukasa "loans" the Kiva Arrow to Momotaros, the attack is called Momo Fang, labeled by Momotaros as . Momotaros held the arrow vertically like Decade. Final Attack Ride Kiva.jpg|Final Attack Ride: Kiva Category:Kiva Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Kamen Rider Kiva Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Bio Riders Category:Protagonist